Azuma Genkaku
Azuma Genkaku (東 弦角) is the leader of the Undertakers, and a self-proclaimed "Ultra Buddhist Priest" who dresses in the garb of a Japanese monk along with prayer beads which has a skull on it. Two years before the main storyline, he was the one who killed Nagi's wife and is eventually found an interest in Nagi after he went on a rampage by killing twenty-two of Genkaku's Undertaker soldiers. He is eventually finished off by Ganta's Ganbare Gun with the help of Nagi. He was not killed, but is still unconscious and in critical condition. Personality Genkaku appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and an unstable mind. Genkaku is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin when he is fighting or killing somebody. He believes that death is the only salvation for "anybody", even smiling before his presumed death at the hands of Ganta and Nagi. History In his childhood, it is said that Genkaku was part of a Buddhist Temple. During his days his buddhist senpai's picked on him and beat him up. When he returned back to the buddist temple, the buddist there notes that Genkaku has been in another fight saying, "It seems you can only sow and reap evil, Genkaku." Genkaku remarks "I have no hate (towards his attackers). They are probably suffering. They are weak, unfortunate foolish people living in a fanatical world.". Genkaku then wonders if there is anyway to give those people salvation, asking Buddha, "Why did you decide death should be "painful" without experiencing it yourself?" After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Genkaku finds a man lying under a pile of rumble, pleading with Genkaku to save him. Later on, the buddist that had told Genkaku of the other people suffering comes to the Temple to see if the other buddists had survived the disaster. He then sees Genkaku sitting under a shrine of mutilated corpses, Genkaku then said "I have understood the "salvation" of the living", meaning that the only way to be saved from this world, is to be taken away from it. Plot Scar Chain arc Genkaku makes his debut accompanying Tamaki, who encounteres Yō in G Ward. Yō notices Genkaku and asks himself out loud if it's a monk. Genkaku replies that he's a "super-monk". Tamaki informs Yō that he can't buy his sister out of prison and Yō tries to attack Tamaki. Genkaku intervenes and hits Yō multiple times with the tip of his guitar, before commenting that he's tired. Tamaki leaves and Genkaku follows him. After Nagi saves Minatsuki from the penalty game, Genkaku enters the room and asks Owl if he's well. He throws a bloody Yō inside and threatens Nagi, Karako and Ganta with death. Karako gets ready to fight and Genkaku notices Ganta. Ganta asks who he is and Genkaku says that it's obvious. He's a super monk that has come to pray for them, after they're dead. Ganta attacks Genkaku with his Ganta Gun, but Genkaku deflects it with his Worm Eater and hits Ganta with his guitar. At that very time, Shiro dives down from the ceiling and destroys Genkaku's guitar. Genkaku is surprised and flees. Equipment * Azuma Guitar 2.png|Genkaku's guitar Azuma.jpg|Azuma' weapons Flying V Nirvana: Genkaku wields his trademark V-shaped guitar, that can be split into two machine guns which shoot actual bullets in the manga, but some sort of compressed air-like bullets in the anime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Undertakers